442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFARCE World Cup
2018 FIFARCE World Cup is the second World Cup held in the 442oons world. Teams UOAFA * Brillgium * Crow-atia * Denmark * Engbland * Les Blose * Germazing * Icemanland * Po-land * Ronaldugal * Rusputin * Serbestia * Max Spayne * Zweden * Swatcherland AFC * Ozstralia * Irun * Japan * S-audi Arabia * South Korea CAF * Egypt * Morocco * Nigeriatrica * Senegal * Tunisia CONCACAF * Texmexico * Panama * Costa Coffeereeker CONMEBOL * Handballgentina * Badzill * Collapsebia * Peru * Urucry OFC None qualified Overview of the tournament The 2018 FIFARCE World Cup opened on Thursday 14th June 2018 in Moscow with Vladimir Putin making a speech. Robbie Williams also performed in the opening ceremony. Rusputin beat S-audi Arabia 5-0 with goals from Yury Gazinsky, Denis Cheryshev (twice), Artem Dzyuba, and Aleksandr Golovin. Urucry beat Egypt the next day with a goal from Jose Gimenez. Over in Sochi, Ronaldugal drew 3-3 with Max Spayne. All three of Ronaldugal’s goals were scored by Cristiano Arrogantaldo. He was dubbed “The Greatest Showman“. When Les Blose faced Oztrailya on June 16th, Samuel Umtitties catched the ball using his hand. This led to a conspiracy theory. Lionel Messigician missed a penalty for Handballgentina against Icemanland later that afternoon. Several football players reacted to that moment. On 17th June, Germazing lost to Texmexico with a goal from Chucky Lozano. In the evening, Badzill drew 1-1 with Swatcherland. On Monday 18th June, Engbland beat Tunisia 2-1, but Hurri-Kane was not awarded a penalty for a Tunisian player strangling him. The video assistant referees were doing other stuff while that happened. The next day, 442oons played a game of Fail or No Fail. Rusputin beat Egypt 3-1 and Sergio Redos waved goodbye to Mohamed Salad at an airport. Sergio then dislocated his shoulder, and Jim Orange popped up on the TV screen saying the news that Sergio Redos is going home. He also said that Robert Lewangoalski has gone missing. On Wednesday 20th, Ronaldugal beat Morocco 1-0 with a goal from Cristiano Arrogantaldo. Urucry beat S-audi Arabia 1-0 with a goal from Chewy Suarez. Diego Costly-Coffee scored for Max Spayne as they won against Irun 1-0. On Thursday night, Handballgentina lost to Crow-atia 0-3. Lionel Messigician sang a sad song about his team. He nearly died. On Friday 22nd, Badzill beat Costa Coffeereeker 2-0. Notaxmar cried. On Saturday night, Germazing beat Zweden with a Toni Tom Kroos goal. On Sunday 24th June, Hurri-Kane scored a hat trick as Engbland thrashed Panama 6-0! In the evening, Po-land were eliminated after losing to Collapsebia 0-3. Robert Lewangoalski was at an airport when he heard several announcements that his flights to Madrid, Manchester and Munich were all cancelled! He even ripped apart a ticket to Paris. He answered his iPhone and someone told him he was going to Blackburn which is in the North West of England. The next day, there was drama in Group B as Irun drew 1-1 with Ronaldugal, and Max Spayne drew 2-2 with Morocco. Eventually, Max Spayne topped the group. On Tuesday night, Handballgentina won 2-1 against Nigeriatrica, and they finally went through to the round of 16. The next day, Germazing lost 0-2 to South Korea. Germazing were eliminated in the group stage. Brillgium beat Engbland 1-0 on Thursday 28th June. Both teams went through. The round of 16 began on Saturday 30th June with Lionel Messigician being eliminated from the World Cup as Handballgentina lost to eventual champions Les Blose. In the evening, Cristiano Arrogantaldo was also eliminated as Ronaldugal lost to Urucry. On Sunday 1st July, Rusputin beat Max Spayne on penalties. In the evening, another game was decided on penalties, Crow-atia won against Denmark. On Monday, Badzill won against Texmexico, but Notaxmar was rolling around on the pitch, injuring himself. In the evening, Engbland finally won on penalties, as they beat Collapsebia. On Tuesday, Zweden beat Swatcherland 1-0. In the evening, Brillgium beat Japan 3-2. The quarter finals kicked off on Friday 6th July with Les Blose winning against Urucry 2-0. In the evening, Badzill were eliminated by Brillgium 2-1. Notaxmar sang a song when he felt sad. Football nearly came home as Engbland enjoyed a 2-0 win over Zweden, and advanced to the semi finals for the first time in 28 years. Several English celebrities enjoyed the celebrations! Crow-atia beat Rusputin on penalties. In the semi finals, on Tuesday 10th July, Les Blose beat Brillgium 1-0, but Samuel Umtitties distracted Toby Eldersquirrel, as the eventual champions went through to the final. The next day, football didn’t come home! Engbland lost to Crow-atia 2-1. Engbland also lost their final game of the tournament on Saturday 14th July, 1-0 to Brillgium in the third place playoff. The final saw Les Blose beat Crow-atia 4-2 with goals from Poor Pogba and Kylian Mmmbop. Hugoal Lloris lifted the prestigious World Cup trophy and Les Blose were crowned champions of the world! Groups Group A Matches Group B Matches Group C Matches Category:World Cups